In Which Henry Accidentally Gets His Moms Together
by StormBrisingr
Summary: A Christmas fanfic for you Jessica. :x Emma and Regina investigate a local Grinch. Meanwhile, Henry sets up some mistletoe meant to trap two people in True Love to try to fix some troubles between Snow and Charming. Things, as usual, go awry. SwanQueen.


Title: In Which Henry Accidentally Gets His Moms Together

Summary: A Christmas fanfic for you Jessica. :x Emma and Regina investigate a local Grinch. Meanwhile, Henry sets up some mistletoe meant to trap two people in True Love to try to fix some troubles between Snow and Charming. Things, as usual, go awry. SwanQueen.

Warnings/Notes: *Sweats nervously* Please ignore all OOC problems. I'm not up-to-date with OUAT. This is generically set after Neverland but without Pan sneaking into Storybrooke nor anything after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. If I did, it would be something more like Once Upon a Regina.

A/N: For those who are following me for Past Imperfect… I'm sorry. I will update. Eventually. And to Jessica, this fic is for you, I hope you like it! Not as much Swanqueen as I would've liked. Sorry. :( ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

><p>The bell to Gold's shop tinkled despite the way the door had opened slowly and Gold looked up from the counter, a ready smirk on his lips. It faded slightly when he was met with the sight of Henry looking nervous but determined.<p>

"Now what are you doing here?" Gold asked, his tone of voice implying that he knew the reason already and was just waiting for Henry to admit it out loud.

"It's my grandparents," Henry told the imp, his eyes roving around as if the shop and its floor were the most interesting things in the world. Gold sneered at the mention of the Charmings but stayed quiet, listening. "They've been arguing back and forth again and I can't stand it. They love each other! And it's gotten so bad that Emma barely seems to want to go home anymore and she hasn't been sleeping. She just stays at the police station or at Granny's…" Henry had started to speed up until he was practically spitting out the words over each other. "I need a way to get them back and happy together so Ma can relax."

"Well, it is the Christmas season…" Gold mused thoughtfully. He smirked internally when he saw Henry brighten at that statement.

"Right!" Henry exclaimed while nodding frantically. "It's the perfect time to help with True Love!"

Gold paused at Henry's words. "I have it," he finally told the boy who was practically vibrating with impatience. "Mistletoe." With a flourish, a large cardboard box thumped onto the counter in between them. "It works on people with True Love," he explained as he allowed Henry to open the flaps and peer in at the multitude of mistletoe sprigs.

"Will it cost anything?" Henry asked, his eyes wide at the number available to him though he was smart enough to be slightly suspicious.

"Each sprig only works once and it won't force them to kiss," Gold told him. "If some other True Love couple goes through first, it won't work for them. You might have to try many times." The imp couldn't help but pause and smile more genuinely as he imagined himself tracking down Belle and together stumbling across the mistletoe themselves. "And there is one sprig in there with golden berries—that one is the strongest one, so save it for a last resort."

Henry looked into the box and grinned to himself. "Thanks!" With a little grunt, he grabbed the box and hurried out of the shop.

(-)(-)(-)

"Sheriff Swan," Regina's voice crackled with barely hidden frustration through the phone. "Are you free?"

Despite the fact that the former mayor couldn't see her, Emma hastily sat up from where she had been slouching on the dinky little chair at her desk in the police station. "Yes, I—" she coughed with a slight wince when several paper airplanes were knocked onto the floor, "I can spare some time off 'work.' What do you need?" She tried not to sound too eager to leave, but her parents had been quite stressed lately and Emma had no desire to stay with her sulking father after the call he had just had with his wife.

"It seems someone has broken into Kath—Princess Abigail's home," Regina's voice rang out crisply apart from the single stumble when it came to Kathryn's name. "I would like to get back what the culprit took as soon as possible in time for her to enjoy the holidays."

Emma nodded seriously. "Right. Of course. I'll go to her house immediately."

"No, wait," Regina interrupted, causing Emma to furrow her brows. "I'm coming to the station right now. I'll be joining you."

"Why?" Emma questioned with a frown.

"Do you suspect me?" Regina asked, her voice void of emotion.

"No!" Emma refuted immediately, afraid that she had hurt the other woman's feelings. She didn't know why the thought of the other woman being hurt worried her so much. "I just didn't think-" ("And that's such a surprise," Regina muttered) "-that you'd be able to do much. It's not like you're used to hunting down suspects."

"I'll be able to help Ms. Swan," Regina replied. "Maybe I'll be the bad cop while you can be the goody-two-shoes cop."

Emma rolled her eyes, relieved that the other woman didn't seem too bothered by her comment. She didn't feel too bothered by Regina's order for her to tag along so she just acquiesced. "Fine. Call me when you're here," she agreed. With that, she ended the call and looked over at David who was staring at his phone.

The sheriff sighed and patted her sides. Realizing that she had left her badge and gun in the other room, she took the excuse to leave her morose father be.

Just as Emma left, Henry scampered to the entrance of the station and looked around. The first problem, his height, was easily dealt with when he grabbed a chair and stood on it to place the mistletoe on the top of the doorframe. The sprig stuck easily to its place without any need for glue and Henry quickly put the chair back before going into the room where David was sitting.

"Gramps, I need to talk to you and Grandma," he announced solemnly. "Can you call her and tell her to meet us at the station?"

Meanwhile, unaware of Henry's presence or actions, Emma answered another call from Regina who informed her simply that she was waiting at the station's entrance.

"I hope you realize that promptness is an important trait, Ms. Swan," Regina snarked as Emma made her way towards the other lady. "Not only for Henry, but as a princess or knight or whatever you'd like to be."

"Your majesty," Emma sighed loudly and then bowed exaggeratedly. "Please forgive me for taking longer than five seconds to accompany you." They were paused at the doorway that would take them outside. Emma suddenly grinned at the floor as a thought struck her and before she straightened she swept Regina's hand up to her lips as if to kiss it.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina yelped, stiffening in surprise.

Something soft brushed the back of her hand. It was so gentle, she wondered if she had just imagined the feeling as Emma stood up straight again. Letting her hand fall back to her side, Regina resisted the urge to rub her arms to get rid of the goosebumps that had formed. At least they were covered so Emma wouldn't have noticed. Regina huffed. Scowling at the pleased-looking sheriff, she turned and walked quickly out to the parking lot, muttering about annoying blondes the entire way.

Neither of them looked back or they may have caught a glimpse of Henry's disappointed and confused frown when David and Snow met at the doorway but just brushed by each other without seeming to be affected by the mistletoe at all.

(-)(-)(-)

"I haven't been home since this morning," Kathryn told Emma and her new tagalong. "When I got back, I noticed that my Christmas decorations were missing along with a few valuables."

"Do you have a list of the items?" Emma asked professionally. She felt Regina's eyes burning into her but she resisted the urge to shift.

Despite her grumbles about Emma's earlier action, Regina had not seemed too bothered by it. Emma would have felt relieved if it weren't for the fact that she kept feeling like the other woman was… watching her. As Kathryn walked away to get the list, Emma glanced to her side quickly. Regina stared back unabashedly.

"What?" Emma asked, covering nervousness with impatience.

"Have you been sleeping?" Regina asked in response.

"Because if it's about earlier—huh?" Emma mentally flailed for a moment.

"Sleep, Ms. Swan. You look tired."

Emma shrugged. "I'll survive," she replied.

"I am quite sure that you'll survive much better if you take the time off to rest," Regina noted calmly. "Especially since you're technically on break right now and shouldn't have been at work in the first place."

The only response afforded to her was Emma giving her an uncertain stare, confused about the sudden concern. However, their conversation was not allowed to continue as Kathryn came back with a neatly typed list. Emma thanked her and glanced over it quickly. "I'll keep an eye out for these," the sheriff promised. "It seems whoever did this may have hit other places as well so we'll be off."

Kathryn nodded and her eyes switched to focus on Regina. Something lightened in her expression and she smiled. "Take your time, Sheriff," she murmured softly. "This town doesn't need you running yourself to death solving all the problems."

"Erm, thanks," Emma said awkwardly, flashing a quick glance at Regina who smirked back at her.

"We'll get it back to you," the brunette promised before turning and walking briskly out of the house. Emma hesitated and then followed her.

_What the hell had that been?_

(-)(-)(-)

The main selling point of the Game of Thorns, it was universally agreed, was obviously not the owner but rather the owner's daughter. Luckily for Henry, when he trotted into the flower shop, he was greeted by Belle and a sweet smile when he finished explaining what he was there for. The duo hung up the piece of mistletoe and Belle stood back to watch Henry call David and then Snow, asking them to pick up flowers for the planned Christmas party later that day.

Once that was done, Belle motioned for Henry to wait. "I know a good place in the back that might let you watch what happens. I might need to pull the stepladder for you to see," she told him. "Let me just get my dad to take the counter really quick. Hopefully he won't scare anyone away. He's always rather… excited about Christmas." She vanished and then reappeared, waving Henry over. "Let's go." With equally excited grins, they turned their backs on the door.

The door opened.

"I am telling you people I _do not _sell Christmas trees—this is a FLOWER shop! Also, we're short decorations and several flowers due to some burglar so—" He stopped. "Ah, Sheriff! And… Mayor? Are you here about the break-in?"

"Yes," Regina said with a long-suffering sigh as if she did not want to be there. "We are here about the—" her foot slipped as she stepped awkwardly into the shop and she started to fall. Warm arms wrapped around her and yanked her back. The back of her head brushed by Emma's face. The blonde froze as the smell of the brunette's shampoo filled her nose and her lips briefly passed over the shell of Regina's ear.

They were frozen in the intimate embrace and then Emma let her arms loosen and Regina stepped out of her grip looking flustered. It felt like they had been there for longer than was necessary but it seemed Moe French had not noticed anything at all. In fact, he had gone into another rant about his shop.

From out of the back, Belle reentered the room, a worried look on her face. "Oh, Sheriff Swan, Ms. Mills," she greeted, looking surprised at their presence. Then, as if understanding why they were there, the look of confusion dropped away. "This is about the missing things?"

"Indeed it is Ms. French," Regina greeted Belle equally politely.

"Yeah, I'll need a list of what you're missing-" Belle nodded and exited the room, though for some reason she also grabbed a little stepping stool on her way back. "-And I want to ask if you've seen anything or anyone suspicious."

"Suspicious? Oh yes. That damn Mr. Gold was hovering around here. I'll bet it was him. Always taking things from me. The Evil One."

"Mr. French," Emma growled, interrupting the man. "Is there anybody else who you saw around here recently?"

"Nobody that could have done this. I'm telling you, it was Rumplestiltskin," Moe seemed oblivious to Emma's growing irritation but Regina wasn't.

Fire blossomed in her hand and Moe came to a sudden stop, staring wide-eyed at the silent threat. Emma whipped her head to the side to stare at Regina too but then she relaxed, correctly interpreting that Regina had no real plans on setting the shop alight. She turned back to Moe and shrugged at his panicked look. "Any other people, Moe?"

"According to my sales register, the only people who've been here between yesterday and this morning have been me, my daughter, Ms. Mills here, _Rumplestiltskin_, and Grumpy."

At the mention of Regina's name, Emma turned to her partner and looked questioningly at her. The other woman shook her head and then both of their expressions changed into more amused ones at the mention of Grumpy. "Ok, I'll get back to you later about your things," Emma replied. Lowering her voice she whispered to Regina, "You were here? What for?"

"I needed to talk to Ms. French about something," Regina said vaguely. "I also purchased some flowers."

"Flowers? For who?" Emma whispered quickly.

"Not that it's any of your business," Regina shot back. Was that a blush?

Behind them the door opened once more and the two turned around. Snow and Charming walked into the room. Out of sight, Henry and Belle exchanged confused glances when nothing happened between the two lovebirds.

"And now, strangely, I feel my nausea increasing," Regina pondered. "Let us go." She gave a stiff nod to Snow and Charming and then made her way out the door. Emma managed a weak smile at her parents before chasing the other woman outside.

"You know I'm going to get you to spill about those flowers right?" Emma mock-threatened.

"We'll see, Ms. Swan," was the only response. "Now who's next on our list?"

Emma thought quickly. "Let's drop by the station first before we visit anymore of the victims," she suggested. "Get our clues all organized."

"Well, if we're heading in that direction…" Regina mused. She checked the time. "I have a few stops to do first. Care to join me?"

The two of them settled in the car as Regina explained their new schedule.

"I don't know," Emma mused reluctantly. "I mean, I should get to work on this case…"

"_Emma_," Regina emphasized. "You don't need to put all this stress on your shoulders at once." Her eyes were serious. "It's only a slight detour anyways and maybe it can get you to look at the case with a new angle." Then, as if realizing how serious her words were, the former mayor put on an easy smirk. "Anyways, isn't it normal for you to slack off? I thought it was your motto."

Emma stared at Regina and almost unconsciously reached to lay a hand on Regina's arm. She squeezed it once in thanks. "I prefer to think of it as carpe diem than slacking off, Madame Mayor," she grinned.

"Well, then, seize the day with me."

They were smiling at each other and neither seemed able to look away. They weren't that aware that they were still touching either until finally, Emma broke their gazes and saw that her hand was still lifted. She coughed and the two of them averted their gazes. "Let's go," Emma muttered, cheeks burning. Regina just nodded. During the entire time, they had been so unaware of anything but each other they missed the people outside, including their own son with his plans.

"Listen," Henry wheedled David and Snow as they left the shop with armfuls of flowers. "Comic books are the perfect Christmas presents and I'm just a few issues short for my collection!" He glanced back through at the shop surreptitiously and met Belle's gaze. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She apparently had finished setting up the mistletoe at his next planned spot.

Henry grinned and turned back to his grandparents, pasting on the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes he could (well-practiced and honed against his mothers). United in amusement and exasperation, the two exchanged little smiles. "Fine, Henry," David laughed.

(-)(-)(-)

Both Regina and Emma were quiet as they sat in the parking lot to Granny's Diner to grab some lunch and check up on Henry who had been left under Red's care. They had gone to their first stop, the convenience store, to pick up a few issues of comic books as extra presents for Henry.

"Whatever happened there…" Regina started slowly. She paused and shook her head. "Let's not talk about what happened there."

Emma licked her lips and Regina's eyes flicked towards them. She bit her own lips and watched as Emma looked down in response as well. Then Emma coughed and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, before we take that vow of silence, I wanted to apologize. For what I said. I guess I'm still rather stressed…"

"I know," Regina consoled. "I'm surprised it took us that long to get arguing again honestly."

They hadn't done anything different—in the midst of their argument, they had managed to get into each other's faces like usual. The only difference was that for some reason or another, they had each grown achingly aware of the other's breath on their lips. Neither had moved, but both realized that something had been happening in that moment.

Finally, the disturbed cashier had called them out for blocking the door and the two had hastily parted.

Emma glanced over at Regina once more. Whatever was happening, she wasn't sure if she liked it. She would not admit that a very small but vocal part of her was saying stoutly that yes, she was enjoying this very, very much.

"Let's get some lunch," the blonde mumbled, getting out of the car.

Regina agreed quietly as they moved together towards the establishment. Right before passing through the doorway, Emma hesitated and then moved her hand slightly to nudge Regina's hand. The brunette sucked in her breath. Then, she bumped Emma's hand in return and they finally entered the rather packed diner.

Henry was sitting at the bar, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"Hey, kid, whatcha doing?" Emma called out cheerfully. There was a pleasant warmth in her chest and her face felt slightly flushed as she bounced forward towards her son with Regina following at a more sedate pace, taking the moment to order their food.

"Wha-!" Henry flinched and then grinned at them. "Oh, Ma and Mom!" He had covered his paper with one arm as he looked at up. "Nothing that important," he tried impishly.

"Uh huh…" Emma drawled sarcastically.

"You'll see the results soon," he said optimistically. "Think of it as a Christmas present so I can't tell you what it is." He brightened even more as he looked behind them. "Hey, look! Grandma and Grandpa!" Snow and David were talking quietly at the door.

After a moment, they looked around the diner and brightened when they saw Emma though a hint of nervousness hung about them too. Still, they also noticed how their daughter seemed happier and was not as reluctant to see them as before. Together they made their way over. No one saw Henry deflate and frown at the duo.

"Regina," Snow managed to say politely.

"Snow," Regina returned blandly. "And husband." Said husband nodded to her and then, like his wife, smiled at Emma.

"Hey," Emma greeted them, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Regina eyed her worriedly. She unobtrusively stepped behind the sheriff and once again their hands brushed. Emma relaxed. "Are you getting lunch too? Not fighting anymore?"

Her parents winced. "No fighting; we're… talking," Snow agreed. "Listen, Emma-"

"Well, we have a case, so we won't be able to stay long," Emma interrupted with forced cheer, turning to address both Henry and her parents. "Someone's going around stealing valuables and Christmas decorations."

"Like the Grinch?" Henry wrinkled his nose. "Does the Grinch count as a fairytale?"

Emma snorted. "Please don't tell me," she shuddered, ruffling his hair. "Ah, there's our food. Gotta go. Be good, kid." She grabbed the containers of food to go and made a beeline for the door.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the agitated movements the blonde was making. "I suppose duty calls," she noted. Bending down, she pressed a kiss to Henry's head and followed, confusion pulling the corners of her lips subtly down. "Ms. Swan," she called as she caught up with the blonde out in the parking lot. "Are you… okay?"

Emma whirled to face her. "Snow's pregnant," she blurted out.

Regina stared at her.

Emma seemed equally stunned at what she had just said. Then she slumped. "There, I said it." She shook her head and gave a weak laugh. "She's pregnant…" She looked up again, searching Regina's face for something, though the brunette had no idea what it was. "That's what she's arguing with Charming about: when and where to tell me. Nobody else knows. I don't—"

Understanding dawned and Regina acted without thinking. She strode forward up to Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde. For one traitorous moment in the beginning, all Regina could think of was how Snow White was getting her happiness once more but then she had seen the emotions all over Emma's face and she squeezed the blonde all the more tighter.

"Your family cares for you." Her voice was gruff, but honest. "Idiot."

Emma let out a brief laugh and her arms hesitantly encircled the brunette. Once more she could smell Regina's sweet shampoo but this time she did not back away. Regina's words mulled in her mind and her eyes snapped open suddenly. Her family. Not Snow and Charming. Not her parents. Her family. But did Regina mean...?

"Let's get to this culprit Emma," Regina interrupted. She felt warm-too warm. And nice. That wouldn't do.

Neither moved and Regina allowed her eyelids to flutter closed. It wouldn't do, but she would enjoy it.

For just a bit longer...

(-)(-)(-)

"It's not working," Henry grumbled at his list. After his mothers had left, he was not blind to the angry glances Charming and Snow had exchanged before they had disappeared out of his sight after telling him to wait for them.

"The mistletoe should definitely be working, dearie," Gold hummed out of the blue beside the boy. The Dark One had dropped by the diner, raised an eyebrow at the oblivious duo hugging in the parking lot, and sauntered in to catch sight of their son. Henry twitched and nearly fell off his stool.

"They don't seem affected at all!" Henry's impatience overrode any and all wariness he held for the trickster; luckily, Gold didn't seem to mind the implication that he had messed up in some way. Instead, Gold frowned thoughtfully and waved his hand over the piece of mistletoe Henry presented him with.

"It definitely worked," Gold confirmed. A slow grin was twisting his face as he remembered what he had witnessed earlier. "Oh, I have the feeling it did."

Henry looked at him but then Snow finally came back and looked suspiciously at Gold. "Hello Rumple," she greeted cautiously.

"Hmm, it seems somebody needs me elsewhere," Gold muttered, barely acknowledging Snow's presence with a nod. "Good luck, Henry." With another grin, he walked out of the shop.

"Good luck with what, Henry?" Snow asked him curiously. Charming came up behind her.

"I'm, uh, trying to hang up mistletoe everywhere," he told her. An idea struck him. "How about you two help me? We can work together!"

They exchanged glances. "Henry," David began. "Is this in any way related to… us?" He motioned between himself and Snow. Henry didn't answer verbally, but the expression on his face told both of them what they needed to know.

"Oh Henry," Snow sighed, a regretful smile tugging her lips. "I'm sorry."

Henry looked down at the counter. "It's not me you should be apologizing to," he muttered.

"Not _just_ you," David corrected. "Henry, I love Snow with all my heart. Even if we argue and are angry with each other, we still love each other too. Okay?" As if to confirm his words, he and Snow moved in synchronization: he reached out to her and she leaned back into him, enjoying each other's presence.

"Words and kissing aren't the only way to show that we love each other you know," the brunette smiled.

Henry looked between them, his mind whirring. Slowly, he nodded. "I think… I get it," he tried. "But… do you want to still help me hang the mistletoe?"

"Sure thing," they agreed.

"We'll hang these everywhere you can think of," Snow promised.

(-)(-)(-)

Before Regina and Emma continued to go to the station, Emma had a sudden brainwave and finally pulled out of Regina's comforting hug. "Let's go check up on Gold's shop," she suggested.

"Gold? Why Gold?" Regina asked.

"I just want to check something," Emma hedged, unwilling to explain her thought process just yet. Regina looked at her but then nodded in agreement and the two went over to the Dark One's shop.

"Is he not here?" Emma asked, peering through the door.

"Looking for me, dearie?" A voice asked, surprising both of them. The owner narrowed his eyes when Regina just smirked at him in response.

"I want to check to see if anything has been taken from your shop by this… burglar that's been going around town," Emma explained.

Gold scoffed as he opened his shop door and walked in. "Nobody has the power to take anything from my shop without my knowing," he claimed. "I've had everything warded."

Emma glanced around and cocked her head. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, walking towards a part of the shop near the back.

"What do you see?" Regina asked, her voice was intrigued.

"There," Emma pointed. She was in her element now. "I saw this piece before. It looks alright, but it's actually on its side. Whoever placed it here doesn't know that and put it back wrong. Once you notice that you can see that even though there are lots of items, there's a bit more space between things rather than being all bunched together like the rest of the shop. Some things are missing."

Emma looked up to see Regina looking at her with a strange expression on her face. Emma felt slightly flustered but quickly covered it with a cocky smile at the brunette who titled her head just a bit, acknowledging Emma's detective work.

"You're right," Gold mumbled. "I'm missing that girl's matches, the puppets, the…" he trailed away under his breath. After a moment, he spoke up again, now with an expression of anger. "None of my magic shows tampering. Whoever got past them must either know magic or is quite talented at sleight of hand," he muttered. "I'll need to check…" He turned away and had almost forgotten about the two when he turned back. "I hope you find the culprit before I do, Sheriff," he warned her. "Or there may be trouble."

"Don't hurt anyone, Gold," Emma retorted. "C'mon, Regina. I want to go back to the station really quick."

(-)(-)(-)

Emma groaned when she caught sight of her parent's car at the station. "_Why_," she gritted out, "Are they _always_ where we are?"

"They do have that habit of staying and following you even when you don't want them to," Regina mused. "I believe it has something to do with their catchphrase."

Emma snorted. "'I will always find you'? Oh right." She shook her head. "Anyways, I… I really need to check something."

"I have no doubt that you'll solve this case," Regina assured her, causing Emma to give her a strange stare. This encouraging Regina was not what Emma was used to. At all. "The answer, after all, is probably very obvious and you've already spent enough time missing it. I'm sure even you will get the answer in the end."

"If it's that obvious, you should tell me then," Emma grumbled, trying not to grin at the more familiar insults.

They walked into the station and found David, Snow, and Henry gathered around a box and a map of the town. "Don't mind us," David grinned, well, charmingly. "We're just hanging mistletoe around. The entire town will soon be decked."

His daughter and Regina just stared at them.

"Um, why mistletoe and not, you know, garlands and stuff?" Emma asked slowly. The first thing she associated with mistletoe was kissing. Immediately, her mind decided to bring up an image of Regina's lips and how close she had been to them and she blushed slightly.

Oh great. Now that'll be all she could think of.

"It's all we have," Henry told her. Something about his words seemed off, but it was truthful enough that Emma's lie detector didn't ping so she just shrugged and wave the trio away. She ignored how her parents looked worriedly at her and instead went to her desk where she noted down the people who had called in about burglaries and other crimes along with what had gone missing.

Regina settled down primly on David's chair, relaxing now that the Charmings and Henry were gone (though she had made sure to smother him with another hug and kiss before he managed to escape). Emma glanced up at her, found her eyes trailing the other woman's legs, and yanked her gaze back down to her desk.

"So we have Kathryn, Moe French, Gold, Whale, apparently some of the dwarves… The convent?" Emma kept her face down but lifted her eyes slightly to look at Regina. "Apparently, the Grinch vandalized Blue's room."

A quick smirk crossed Regina's lips. The nagging suspicion blossoming in Emma's stomach started to grow. But the clues were so obvious, she wanted to refute them. Emma continued reading off the rest of the names, keeping half an eye on Regina's expressions. Not counting Kathryn and Moe, and ignoring the fact that surprisingly Snow had been left alone, all of the people listed were those with less than pristine relationships with the former Evil Queen.

"And the person who performed those actions is also apparently good at _magic_…" Emma continued.

Regina began smirking again, but this time it stayed on her face as she met Emma's eyes and waited for Emma to complete her thought. "You visited Moe French's shop to talk to Belle… You also at some point talked to Kathryn or else miraculously knew that her home had been broken into…"

"Are you finally going to tell me the obvious answer?" Regina asked.

"It was _you_?" Despite all the evidence there, Emma still couldn't stop the disbelief coating her voice. "But why?"

A light blush stole across Regina's cheeks. She hesitated and then gathered up her nerve. "It was… to distract you. Henry brought it up first," she added hastily. "How you haven't been sleeping. And then I saw the stress you were putting yourself under and decided to create a crime that would distract you."

Emma gaped at her.

"Kathryn, Belle, and Tink were both in on it," Regina added. "And I will be obviously returning what I did not pay for… Though I admit the vandalism was a very nice touch from the fairy."

"You did this entire crime just so you could run around with me the entire day?" Emma finally decided to ask.

Regina stiffened. "Were you not listening to me at all?" she denied, crossing her arms. Emma was starting to grin as she stood up and made her way over to the indignant brunette.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Emma offered. "That's kind of cute."

"Ugh, never again," Regina huffed, looking at anywhere but the approaching blonde.

"Thanks."

The simple words softened Regina faster than any other way Emma could've tried at the moment. Regina relaxed and finally met Emma's eyes with her own. They were very, very close. Personal space no longer existed. This was no longer the familiar territory where they could blame their proximity on an accident or anger.

Emma licked her lips, drawing Regina's attention to them. "Sitting under the mistletoe, Regina? Some people might think you're trying something," she whispered.

Regina's eyelids closed until her eyes could only be seen through slits. "Maybe I am," she challenged throatily.

Emma's phone rang, playing the ringtone she had devoted to Henry. Two heads jerked, knocked into each other, and then apart. Emma let out a frustrated yell but she scrabbled at the phone with one hand while the other massaged her head. Regina had scooted her chair back with a screech and was nursing her own head.

"Emma!" Henry cried cheerfully. "The Christmas party is gonna start without you! C'mon!"

(-)(-)(-)

The final preparations for the party were complete and Henry smiled in pleasure at the flowers and garlands and mistletoe practically bursting from every corner of Granny's diner. He reached into his pocket and carefully nudged the golden-berried mistletoe. The final piece.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" He asked, walking up to his Snow and Charming who were waiting for the last few guests to arrive at one of the tables. They looked at him and he pulled out his piece of mistletoe. "I know you told me you're happy, but, well…" He glanced aside and then at them. "I want to put this final piece up and when Emma's here can you just go under it and show your True Love for her too? She managed to cure the curse using her True Love for me, so I want you to show her that you care too."

The two of them were looking slightly teary now and Henry hastily shoved the magical plant at them. "I don't know why she keeps thinking you don't care for her, but if you can show her you do…"

"Of course we'll do it, Henry. Of course," Snow sniffled.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard," David agreed proudly. "Why don't you set it up and we'll get ready to walk under there when she approaches?"

Henry beamed.

Outside, Emma was filling the air with babble as she tried not to think too closely about what had nearly happened. Again. "I know you did all that for me, but you know I should probably arrest you for what you did right?" she asked jokingly. "Can't teach Henry that crime is the best way to a woman's heart."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "So are you saying I found a way into your heart?" Both paused as the comment hit far too close to home. "Of course it would be through crime for a delinquent like you," Regina quickly rallied. "Maybe I should find you the pirate."

Emma snorted and mimed gagging as they approached the door. "I might just arrest you right now if you try to go through with that plan," she threatened.

"I might just let you do that," Regina agreed amiably.

Then the two of them passed through the entrance and felt their legs grind to a stop. In front of them, Snow and Charming tried to step forward but bounced off what seemed like an invisible barrier.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked, looking around. Henry watched them with wide eyes as puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"It's some sort of magic," Regina tried, lifting her hands to feel around them like a mime. "When I said you could arrest me, this wasn't what I had in mind," Regina said drily. "Planning on locking me in with you?"

Snow started to twitch as she stared open-mouthed at her daughter and former nemesis. Henry began to grin. "Um, moms," he squeaked. Slowly, he pointed above their heads where the mistletoe gleamed. "Congrats, you got caught by the True Love mistletoe."

Emma and Regina turned to look at each other. Thousands of words passed by without needing to be vocalized. Their many missed chances were suddenly remembered—their most recent moments and even before then like the time outside of the mines before the curse had been broken.

Emma knew she wanted to kiss Regina but did the other woman truly feel the same?

"Regina, I—"

"Carpe diem Ms. Swan," Regina said softly.

Emma stared at her and then began to grin. "Seize the day," she replied.

They leaned forward and when they finally kissed, the air seemed to sigh around them in relief. A small pulse of familiar magic spread out of them and rustled the air.

"True Love," David breathed, his arms around Snow. Both of them looked shell-shocked.

Henry just laughed and ran forward, wrapping his arms around his mothers. "Merry Christmas moms."

The diner was still deathly silent as the partygoers looked to Snow and Charming for a response. Snow twisted so she could face Charming and they looked down at her stomach. It would not show the truth for a while and though they had planned on telling Emma then, they now seemed to be in agreement that the news didn't need to be spread that soon.

"She found True Love, Charming," Snow whispered to her husband. "She's grown up."

"But she's still our daughter."

"Yes."

As one, they started to walk towards Emma, Regina, and Henry. Only the boy seemed eager for them to get there—the other two looked ready to flee, though there was also a fiery defiance in each of their eyes.

Snow stepped in front of Emma and looked at her. "Your family loves you," she said firmly. Then she burst into tears and wrapped the entire family of three as best she could in a hug. She heard David laughing and hugging them from behind her and then the diner began to burst with noise as laughter and cheer began to spread.


End file.
